


hey, uh can i hang-over?

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, almost smut?!, bruh, callie’s drunk and almost gets taken away by guys, marie wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sorry for the pun and omg this sucks please stop i need to edit if but im too lazy
Relationships: Callie & Marie (Splatoon), Callie/Marie (Splatoon)
Kudos: 22





	hey, uh can i hang-over?

Across the room, a clearly tipsy inkling was being talked to and lightly grabbed by some guys. Another inkling was watching from the sidelines, waiting to see if it got worse.

The grey haired girl was supposed to be the designated driver so of course she was sober, all she drank that night was a glass of water. Now she was watching over this poor girl like a hawk, Maybe I should step in..?

One of the guys smirked and pulled the girl closer as she struggled to get out. Yup.. Gotta step in. 

“Hey,” Shit.. What do I say. “I’m her girlfriend.” I’m never getting out of this one..

“Oh yeah.. Really? Is she your girlfriend?” One of the guys asked the poor girl.

“Y-Yeah.. Uhm, let’s go babe.” The girl seemed more sober than what the other one suspected. 

“Let’s go home,” The supposed ‘girlfriend’ was sweating bullets. I’m so glad I got her out of that.

Once they were outside, the black tentacled girl spoke up. “Thank you so much, I’m Callie.”

“I’m Marie, uh.. You’re welcome?” Marie gave a cheeky grin.

“Seriously, you saved me.. Hah, I sobered up quick.” Callie wiped her mouth.

“You’re still intoxicated.. Do you need a ride?”

“Yeah my friends ditched me,” Callie sighed sadly. “And, you’re sober at a bar?”

“Yeah uhm, supposed to be designated driver.”

“You can’t just ditch them without telling!” Callie protested.

“Yeah.. You’re right uhm, let me call one of them.” Marie dialed up someone and went to telling them the situation. Thankfully, they understood. They also giggled about something that Marie didn’t hear about.

“Is it okay?” Callie chirped up nervously.

“Yeah,” Marie smiled. “Uh, let me lead you there..” They began shuffling to Marie’s car, once in Marie asked. “Where do you live?”

Callie jumped in next to her and giggled, “Oh at least buy me a dinner.”

“You don’t want to go back to your house?” Marie smirked.

“I actually live in the dorms next to the bar,” Callie smiled and leaned back. 

“Oh! I go to college there too, which area?”

“C7, You?”

“I’m there too,” Marie started to head towards the dorms.

“Oh! How have I never seen you?”

“Don’t ask me.”

-

“Which number are you?”

“You don’t have to walk me you know?”

“Oh yeah! Uhm you’re right, I’m in room 22 if you need me..” Marie smiled and started to walk off but Callie grabbed her arm.

“Hey, uhm.. C-Can I repay you with a drink or two at my room?” Callie’s face was flushed, Marie wasn’t sure why.

“Sure?” Marie followed Callie into her dorm and closed the door behind her. Immediately, Callie looked through her pantry.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to have alcohol in the dorms?”

“I have my ways.” She stuck her tongue out and poured a drink for Marie then for herself.

“What classes do you take?” Marie took a sip and grimaced, alcohol was never her thing.

“Oh.. Well just the basic courses.”

Marie nodded, What were the basic courses again? “I guess school isn’t the best to talk about now.”

Callie leaned on the counter and took a sip without flinching. “Yeah.. You know I can’t thank you enough for helping me, who knows maybe I could’ve been sold?”

“I’d do anything for a inkling in need.”

Callie’s face grew more flushed, but why? Marie took a sip and raised a brow. 

“A-Anything?”

“Yes?” Marie furrowed her eyebrows now, What’s she onto? Callie took a deep breath and shook her head, mumbling something to herself.

“Uh-Uhm forget whatever I said. D-Do you like cats?” Callie acted a little childish, admittedly Marie found it cute.

“I’m more of a dog person,” Marie took another sip.

“Cats are way better! Anyway, would you prefer riding on a airplane or going on a car trip?” Callie started to cheer up.

“Airplanes are faster and less cramp.”

“Yeah but it’s fun to be stuck in a car with another person and taking time to arrivee!”

“Sure but airplanes are still much better. Waterslides are also better than rollercoasters, rather get wet than be sick.”

“I don’t get waterslides, w-we can’t even swim and it burns when it hitss you! Rollercoasters all the way.”

Marie held in a laugh, “Uhuh sure.”

Callie smiled at her, taking a sip she finished off her drink while Marie wasn’t even halfway down. 

“Would y-you rather build a snowman for build a sandcastle?” 

“A sandcastle, I barely visit the beach.”

“For me.. Definitely a sno-snowman.”

“Snow only comes during the holiday and you can make a sandcastle anytime.” Marie smirked.

Marie didn’t realize at first but Callie’s face was redden like it was at the bar, She must have a very low toleranc-

“Sp-Speaking of holiday,” Callie leaned onto her. “Are you n-naughty or nice?”

Marie’s face reddened, against her she could feel Callie rub up on her. That took a complete 180..

“Mariee?” Callie’s warm breath blew onto Marie’s ear and she blushed even more.

“N-Nice,” Marie gulped.

“Oh~ Wel-Well.. Would you like a present?”

“Yo-You’re drunk Cal’..”

Callie pouted, “So..? I really want to than-thank you..”

“Tha-That’s very nice of you b-but you’re still drunk,” Marie stuttered.

“At least c..can I do one thing?”

“Sure.”

Immediately, Callie connected their lips. It wasn’t anything romantic, the kiss was more sloppy and rushed. There goes my first kiss.. 

“Mm..” Callie broke off, she panted. They didn’t even kiss for that long, but guess being drunk comes with many things.

“Uh- I’m goin-going to go to my room now..” Marie ushered Callie off of her.

“Okkaaay~ I’ll see y-you tomorrow,” Callie gave her a drunk smile and waved Marie off.

Marie waved bye to her aswell, heading to her room. As she got to her door, realization hit. Her key was in her friend’s purse, why did she even think that was okay?

Sighing, she went off to room 11. Knocking on the door, her head hung low. Immediately, as if she was expected. The door opened, “Marrr’?”

“I left my keys with my friends,” She sighed again.

“Ooh.. Come innnn!” Callie grabbed Marie and pulled her in.

Closing the door behind her, again.. “So do you have anywhere to sleep?”

“My be-bed!” Callie stuck her tongue out.

Marie sighed and went to fix Callie some water. Callie watched her, a little too intensely. Maybe I shouldn’t of helped Call- No! That wouldn’t be cool.. She would’ve been.. Marie shivered.

“You don’t want tooo... sl-sleep with me?” Callie looked at Marie with puppy dog eyes. Why do I have to like dogs.. 

“Do you have anywhere else..?”

“The floor and theeee... couch!”

“Okay I’ll sleep on the couch, than-“

“No!” Callie pouted, “P-Please?”

“...” Marie thought for a moment, Ah! “Sure, only if you drink this.” She offered the glass of water, with ice of course. She wasn’t a animal.

“Ok-Okaay!” Callie practically chugged it down, Marie internally facepalmed. At least it’ll help a little in the morning.

“Alright,” She checked the time. “I’m going to get ch-changed well... Do you have any oversized clothes?”

“We look thee same size th- Ohhh! Your boobs!” Callie facepalmed, “I forg-forgot your’s were biggerr!”

Marie awkwardly smiled, “Yeaaah..” 

“I have somee! Let me get them!~” Callie stuck her tongue out again and ran into her room.

Marie somewhat snooped, looking around. Everything was overly plain, surprsing. Callie seemed like a very extra person.

After some time, Callie came rushing back. “Here!” She smiled brightly. Maybe she sobered up a little.

“Thank you.”

“A-Anytime!”

Marie ducked into the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes. With another sigh she exited and braced for Callie to usher her to her room and.. Don’t think like that Marie! It was just a kiss.. She tried to fuck you idiot.

Shaking her head, she exited and Callie was just waiting there like a little dog. Marie’s face reddened, rubbing the back of her head she spoke up. “I’m uhm, really tired after today.. Can I..?”

“Y-Yeah.. Of course,” Callie’s face was also flushed. “It’s over there.. O-Obviously,” She nervously laughed.

“T-Thank you..”

“Just r-repaying the favor!” Callie squeaked and pushed her to the room but stoped. “Wait, I- Have to change.. Ahah!” 

Callie darted into the room, Well she sobers up quick.. Marie stood stoic outside the door and the door popped open as quick as it was closed. 

“You can c-come in..”

“Okay,” She slowly walked in. Her room was a completely different from the outside. It was mostly littered with green and pink. Funnily, it matched the two of their colors.

“Nice room,” Marie tried to stay as calm as possible. 

“Thank you.. yo-you too,” Callie smiled and Marie was taken completely back. Now she was trying to hold in a laugh.

“Mhm, thank you.” 

“A-Anyway! Goodnight!” Callie practically leaped onto her bed and hid under the covers.

“Night,” Marie bit her tongue and slowly slid under the covers with her. They didn’t really sleep that well, but Marie was the one to fall asleep first. 

Callie was just too nervous to fall asleep, but soon enough she passed out.

-

“Mm- What the.. Ow..” Callie rubbed her head. “What happened..” She rose up and looked around, her eye caught something.

“Eek! Did I have sex with you?!” Callie shielded her eyes.. Wait.. I’m not naked. Who is she- Oooooohhh.. OHH!

“Go back to sleep,” Marie grumbled from the other side.

“Aa- I’m so sorry for last night!”

“It’s fine.”

“Can we start o-over?”

“I don’t care,” Marie turned over to face Callie. Her face was somewhat flushed, “You don’t have to forget that.. But it’s whatever.”

Marie closed her eyes again and tried to sleep, Callie stared at her for a little while. Soon enough she’d just slide back under, “Hey uhm.. Can I cuddle you?”

“Sure.”

Callie latched on and nuzzled her head into Marie’s chest. Marie smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around Callie.


End file.
